Ausklang zu Seelenwanderung
by Turmwache
Summary: Schließt da an, wo die Episode endet. Daniel erfährt, was Machello in der Stadt tat, und dass dieser die Funktion seiner Kreditkarte entdeckte. Viel Spaß.
1. Chapter

"Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich wirklich verstehe, was passiert ist." sprach Daniel, und sah sich flüchtig in dem kleinen Raum um.

"Das kann niemand. Keine Sorge." antwortete Jack prompt.

General Hammond ließ den Blick von einem zum nächsten Schweifen. "Mir wäre wohler, wenn sie sich von Dr. Fraiser untersuchen lassen." Er fing Jacks Blick auf und redete schnell weiter: "Sie auch, Colonel. Ich möchte sichergehen, dass jeder der ist, der ich glaube, dass sie sind. Und jetzt weggetreten."

Ironischerweise erwiderte O´Neill ihm mit Schweigen und einem hochgezogenen rechten Augenlid. Sam fühlte sich jedenfalls stärker an den Jaffa erinnert, als an Colonel Jack O´Neill.

"Sir?" fragte sie.

Jack hörte auf zu tun, als wäre er immer noch Teal´c.

"Schon gut, Carter. Ich bin ganz ich. Sogar irgendwie mehr als sonst; das Kel´no´reem hat mir gut getan." Sein Mund verzog sich auf O´Neill- typische Art. Sam lächelte beruhigt.

Jetzt meldete sich Teal´c: "Mein Symbiont ist angetan von dir, O´Neill. Er spürte, dass du ein Kämpfer bist."

Jack senkte den Kopf, und deutete ein Lächeln an.

Daniel lauschte stumm der Unterhaltung.

General Hammond wandte sich um, hielt jedoch mitten in der Bewegung inne. "Dr. Jackson, Sie sollten wissen, dass sich Machello von ihrer Kreditkarte bedient hat."

Daniels Mund öffnete sich, doch er schwieg, den Blick auf Hammond fixiert.

"Das wäre alles." Der General nickte Daniel zu, und verließ das Krankenzimmer. Von irgendwoher auf dem Gang klangen schwere Schritte, und aus einem angrenzenden Raum trat die Ärztin Dr. Janet Fraiser.

"Daniel?" fragte Jack, und beobachtete, wie Daniels Blick auf der Tür ruhen blieb, die General Hammond gerade verlassen hatte.

Der Archäologe schloss den Mund und rang sich zu einer Reaktion durch. "Wie hat, nein, was hat Machello denn gekauft?"

Carter musste plötzlich Grinsen. Sie begann an den Fingern abzuzählen. "Da wären zwei große Schokoladen-Kirsch-Eisbecher mit Sahne, ein Bier, ein Wasser-" sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an, als er seine schloss. "Möchten sie wissen, was noch?"

Er riss die Augen sofort wieder auf, erstarrte.

Carter fuhr fort: "Drei mal Putenschnitzel, mindestens zehn Hamburger-"

Jack nahm ihr das Wort aus dem Mund: "Kurz gesagt, Machello muss in der Imbissstube eine Runde für alle gezahlt haben."

"Ah, ja. Gut." stöhnte Daniel. "Nein, nicht gut. Oder," er überlegte, "es sei ihm gegönnt. Immerhin, er lebt nicht mehr."

Teal´c nickte.

Dr. Fraiser, welche bis jetzt stumm ihrer Unterhaltung lauschte, schaltete sich ein. "Colonel, ich kann mit ihrer Untersuchung beginnen." Der angesprochene verdrehte die Augen, ließ sich aber gehorsam auf ein Bett sinken, das ein wenig abseits stand. Janet zog den Vorhang zu auf der Seite, wo Sam, Daniel und Teal´c warteten. Anschließend begann sie mit Reaktionstests.

Daniel durchsuchte inzwischen seinen Geldbeutel.

"Fehlt etwas?" fragte Sam.

"Nein", er blickte auf. "Nein, es sind nur ein paar fettige Fingerabdrücke dazugekommen."

Sie unterhielten sich leise weiter. Sam hatte großes Interesse daran, wie es sich anfühlte, als "Machello" auf dem Bett gelegen zu sein. Daniel versuchte es zu beschreiben.

Sie wurden schließlich von Jack angesprochen, der hinter dem Vorhang hervorkam, und mitteilte, dass er in der Kantine warten würde. Teal´c ließ sich als nächstes untersuchen. Sam erzählte, was sie von Machellos Ausflug in die Stadt wussten, und dass ein weiterer Mann vor Ort war, als er aufgegriffen wurde. Sie konnte Daniel nicht sagen, wie er hieß.

Daniel meinte, ganz hinten im Kopf eine Art Déjà-vu zu spüren, wie eine Erinnerung, doch er konnte sie nicht greifen. "Das ist, als wüsste ich, dass ich in der Stadt war, aber an die Einzelheiten des Ausflugs kann ich mich nicht entsinnen." versuchte er zu beschreiben. "Als würde mir der Schlüssel fehlen, mit dem ich meine eigenen Erinnerungen herauflocke." Sam sah sehr nachdenklich aus. "Nun, ich bin keine Biologin, nicht Neurowissenschaftlerin und überhaupt nicht Philosophin, aber das ist sehr interessant. Offenbar braucht es beides, sowohl den Körper, als auch die "richtige" Seele, um eine erlebte Situation in der Erinnerung nochmals zu erleben. Da es jedoch Machellos Seele war, in der Imbissstube, sind die Momente zwar in Ihnen gespeichert, doch sie können sie nicht ansehen."

"Sie meinen, -" er hielt inne, stockte. "Bin ich ganz ich?"

Sam musterte ihn lange. "Ja. Ich denke schon. Letztlich können das nur sie selbst sagen, Daniel, und ihr Selbst wird immer einem Wandel unterworfen sein. Äußere Umstände, und ihre eigenen Erfahrungen werden sie weiterhin verändern - denn das sind die Dinge, die Sie formen, mich formen, uns alle formen."

Er nickte schwach.

Teal´c erhob sich und verabschiedete sich zur Kantine. Carter erhob sich.

Dr. Fraiser: "Sam, dich muss ich nicht untersuchen. Du warst keinem Seelentausch unterworfen."

Sie spannte ein leeres Blatt auf ihr Klemmbrett und sagte: "Dr. Jackson, bitte." Dabei deutete sie auf den Vorhang, hinter dem das Bett stand. Carter ließ sich wieder auf die Liege sinken, den Blick auf das Tuch gerichtet, hinter dem ihre Freundin Janet schnell und effektiv Daniels Reaktionen prüfen würde.

Sam hörte, wie eine Taschenlampe angeknipst wurde. Sie konnte sich richtig vorstellen, wie Daniel seine Augen zusammenkniff, weil Dr. Frasier ihm in die selbigen leuchtete.

Beiläufig meldete Janet: "Ich kann bei Teal´c kein Zeichen einer überstandenen Krankheit entdecken. Da Jack sich jedoch in Teal´cs Körper unwohl fühlte, gehe ich davon aus, dass sich der Symbiont erst an die neue Seele gewöhnen musste. - Das war es, Dr. Jackson."

Damit waren die Untersuchungen abgeschlossen. Sam nickte ihrer Freundin zu, und wünschte ihr einen schönen Feierabend. Daniel schloss sich ihr an: "Von mir auch."

*

"Erst einmal", erklärte Daniel auf dem Weg in die Kantine, "leiste ich mir ein gutes Hauptgericht. Dann lasse ich mir eine Aufstellung meiner Kreditkarten-Ausgaben erstellen. Sobald ich mal wieder Zuhause bin."

Carter hielt ihm die Kantinentür auf, und beide liefen auf ihre Freunde und ihren (jetzt verhältnismäßig) normaleren Alltag zu.

* * *

"Hey, Freund!" rief es, als Daniel ein paar Tage später durch die Stadt spazierte. Erstaunt drehte er sich um. Wer rief ihn da so offensichtlich, und woher kam der vertraute Klang in der fremden Stimme?

Er sah sich jetzt einem bärtigen Schwarzen gegenüber, der lächelte. "Danke nochmals für das Mahl, Freund." -

"Oh-" mit einiger Verzögerung kapierte Daniel. "Oh ja, das. Ähm, gerne geschehen." Ihm dämmerte, wer das war, auch wenn er den Namen nicht wusste. Doch als sich der andere gleich darauf verabschiedete, erkannte er, dass der Mann seinen Namen auch nicht wusste: "Mach es gut, Machello." Der Fremde hob die Hand und verschwand.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Mehrere Momente starrte Daniel Jackson die Hausecke an, hinter der sein namenloser Bekannter verschwunden war. Etwas in ihm rebellierte. Sein Verstand arbeitete die Möglichkeiten durch, aber schließlich traf er eine spontane Entscheidung: Er rannte los, hinterher. "Nicht abhauen," wollte er rufen, doch kam es ihm albern vor. Endlich erreichte er den bärtigen Schwarzen, umrundete ihn, stellte sich vor ihn.

"Hey, Machello.", antwortete dieser, Verwunderung im Blick. "Vermisst du mich?"  
_"Uh, nein." Daniel sammelte seine Sinne. "Ich wollte nur etwas richtig stellen."  
"Ah ja?"  
_"Ja - Ich heiße Daniel. Daniel Jackson."

Über die Stirn des anderen zogen sich kleine Fältchen, und dessen Misstrauen spiegelte sich auch in seiner Stimme wider: "Machello ist auch ein komischer Name - ein Spitzname?"  
_Hastig überlegte Daniel, ob es plausibler klang zu sagen, er hieß für kurze Zeit wirklich so, oder zu erklären, dass jemand anderer in seinem Körper gewesen ist?  
"Es ist so…", er brach ab, verwirrt. Schließlich gab es da auch noch die Geheimhaltungspflicht. "Ja, ein Spitzname. Er stammt von einem… einem guten Freund."

Nach kurzer Pause fragte der andere: "Die Polizei hat dich laufen lassen?"  
_Diesmal war Daniel gefasster. "Kaution, weißt du…", murmelte er.  
"Noch ein guter Freund, der dich rauslöste?", wollte der bärtige wissen, und Daniel fiel nichts anderes ein, als zu nicken.  
"War das eigentlich deine eigene Goldkarte, im Restaurant?"  
_Daniel erinnerte sich an eine Karte mit Fettflecken, die er Carter gezeigt hatte, im SGC.  
_Seine American Expresskarte. "Ja, das ist meine."  
Sein Gegenüber nickte, skeptisch. "Komm.", meinte er zögernd, und zog sachte an Daniels Ärmel. Als sie losliefen, klingelte etwas in Daniels Kopf. Der Name des anderen… der Name lautete… Frank?…  
Sie liefen schweigend nebeneinander, bis ihm die Tür zu einem Imbisslokal aufgehalten wurde. Er ahnte, was der andere wollte. "Oh nein, du willst, dass ich es-", eine Erinnerung kam ihm, "es auf meine Kappe nehme."  
Der Bärtige grinste schwach. Und er meinte: "Du erinnerst dich also an unser Gespräch. Dein Gedächtnis ist nicht so schlecht, wie ich dachte."  
Daniels Miene verdüsterte sich.  
"Kannst du dich an meinen Namen erinnern?", wollte der andere von ihm wissen.  
_"Frank…", _glaube ich,_ fügte er im Geiste an.  
"Fast. Das habe ich mir gedacht. Ich heiße Fred."  
Daniel erwiderte nichts.

Sie setzten sich an einen Fensterplatz, und warteten auf die Bedienung. Daniel fiel eine Regung hinten im Lokal auf, dort, wo die Küche abzweigen musste. Eine Frau flüsterte einer zweiten etwas zu, und diese trat mit verschmitztem Grinsen aus der Tür. Er blickte zu Fred.  
_"Hier waren wir das letzte Mal, nicht?"  
"Genau hier, an diesem Platz, und hier hast du auch bezahlt, als du die Runde für alle ausgabst."  
_Nun, Carter hatte ihn davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, und zuhause prüfte er die  
_Kreditkartenabrechnung. Es fehlten circa 160 Dollar.  
"Keine Angst. Heute brauchst du nicht für so viele zahlen."  
_"Nur für dich?"  
"Nur für mich. Ja. Und für dich."  
_"Wird das so was wie ein Date?"  
Fred lachte. "Nicht doch. Nein das ist keine Verabredung.", ergänzte er ernst.  
Und Daniel grinste zurück. Jetzt endlich fühlte er sich wieder richtig heimisch in seinem eigenen Körper. 

Ende.


End file.
